It Was Just An Illusion?
by kipper5678
Summary: The characters are finally back to the real world. Otanashi plans on bringing back everyone together, but will he be able to complete this task? This is just like any other fanfiction in this anime it seems... On hiatus.
1. Hey, So I Just Met You

**A/N: Hai guys, this is my very first Fanfiction, I edited it, so it would sound more grammatically correct. I'm not very good at keeping characters in character... I'll try to add my own characters, but I think that's quite a challenge on my limited writing skills. (I suck) Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats or the characters, except the ones I may make! Oh, right, as a warning, I'd like to tell you that the first few chapters are quite uninteresting. I was quite nervous during the time, and I had no plot to really base off of, so... I suppose the later chapters are okay. Not necessarily good, however...**

******Written words in the story are underlined.**

* * *

It was the second month since Otonashi's return to reality. His first 2 weeks were full of confusion and hallucinations, but he took counseling classes, and managed to not go insane with unanswered questions in his mind. He'd always wonder why there were people he has never met before, inside his head, and somehow he could barely remember their names. After another 2 weeks, he learned to cope with other humans better, without going on a rampage and attacking anybody near him. When his reign of terror was over, he always wondered why nobody was near him, leaving even more puzzling questions in his mind. 4 weeks later, he has gained almost full control of his mind once again.

Somewhere in a urban community, bustling with factories and shops, he was working in a moderately busy coffee house, standing at the registers, but today, it seemed that almost nobody was there.

******Otanashi's POV:**

_That's weird... There seems to be nobody here, I wonder where all they went..._ With that thought, I went outside and checked, instead of expecting a couple of bystanders eating their cookies or something. But what I saw was fliers stating "Festival Today!" I closed all the lights and machines in the shop, hung my apron onto a rack, and locked the glass door. I looked at my clothes, a black sweater with a red t-shirt under it, and blue jeans with some white running shoes. I walked towards the fireworks going pew pew.

Somewhere along 3 minutes of walking, I came across a small pink headed girl, and a blue headed guy walking in the opposite direction. _Yui? Hinata? I wonder where they're headed._

"HI HINATA! HI YUI!" Immediately after I yelled out those words, about 38 bystanders were staring at me, some yelling at me: "SHUSH!"

Hinata to Yui: "Do you know him?"

"No I don't... Do you?"

"No, that's why I'm asking you!"

Ota: "Hello? Guys? Stop ignoring me..." D:

Yui: "Um, excuse me, who are you?"

Could it be that they forgot me? But how do I remember them...?

Ota: "Come on guys, it's meee! You know, Hinata, remember what you said the first day you met me? 'I like you. Alot.' 'EWW, is that how you do things?' 'Not that way!' Remember?"

"That sounds so wrong." I noticed Hinata turning red, enough to make roses bow down in shame."

"You're blushing. Quit playing around. It's me Yuzuru Otanashi!"

Yui: "Hideki, I'm scaaared! Make him go away!"

Hin: "Um, can you please go away, you're scaring her."

"Wait... When did you start calling Hinata by his first name?"

"None of your business. Just leave."

"Why so serious...? You used to be sarcastic and such..."

"When did I ever be sarcastic? Now go away. Shoo, shoo."

As I trudge back home, depressed, head hurting from all of these thoughts, and stomped on from Hinata's words._  
_

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it for Chapter 1. I apologize for the short story, I didn't have much time, and I actually made this in a 2 hour time span. Next time, I'll try to make it longer! Oh, and, I need some names to add another character in. I need the physical appearance, likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses, relationships, sexuality, gender, and critical stuff like that. Thank you for reading!**


	2. This Is A Nice Title

**Hai guys, it's chapter 2! I'm looking for ways to improve my writing... I find it impossible to keep the characters personality the same as the original. Anyone else? :c**

**Written words are underlined.**

* * *

**9:35 PM -**

**Otanashi's POV:**

_How could they forget me? Hinata was one of the closest friends I had, he was the first person to be my friend._ "_Hey I like you._" "_Is that how you do things?_" "_Not like that!_" I chuckled at that very thought, and, of course, if you laugh at nothing in the middle of a street, with about 10 people near you, you look like a fool.

_How nice, I only made them think I'm more stupid, since the previous incidents. Maybe only I could remember most of what happened, because I was the one to graduate? All this thinking is making my head hurt..._ I opened up my door and lied down on my bed, thinking of the possibilities that were available to me. _All I remember is that girl... the girl with the purple hair... The purple headed guy with the halberd... Noda..? And Kanade... yes Kanade... Why do I have the most memories of her...? And why am I calling her by her first name? So many unanswered questions. *sigh* I guess I'll find out in time._ And with that thought, I drifted asleep.

**Hinata's POV:**

Hinata is in his apartment, taking a shower, wondering the events of what happened today.

_How does that guy know my name? But he seems so familiar... And how does that guy know Yui's name? I didn't mention it, did I?_ I got out of the shower and started drying myself.

Well, I guess it's time to continue my work then...

**Third Person POV: **

Yui is on her cell phone talking to a friend, named Iwasawa, she is in a band called Girls Dead Monster, and she's trying to rehearse with her guitar, but Yui keeps constantly asking her how she's doing, and Iwa keeps replying: "Good – Good, - I said it's good – Stop calling me! - And with that, Iwasawa turned off her cell phone and Yui was busy crying on her bed.

**Yui's POV:**

**-**sob sob- "Nuuuu, why does the world have to be so cruel? Dammit, dammit, dammit!" _I guess I'll call Hinata since I have nobody else to call. _I started checking my contacts and found a very familiar contact on it: Yuzuru Otanashi "WHAT THE HELL!"

"SHUT UP YUI!" Yui's mother was screaming at her to be quiet, because she just about woke up everyone on her street.

(People on her street) "AAAAHHHHH, THERES A RAPIST!" "Ugh, shut up little girls." "-snore-"

"Sorry!" _Back to my previous thoughts, Yuzuru Otanashi? I don't remember adding him. The guy on the street talking to Hinata right? But it's sooo obvious when Hinata's hiding something. He makes this weird eyebrow twitch when he remembers. _

"Oh.. I'm starting to remember... now... what the hell is happening..." _There's something wet on my mouth... _I looked down to see a soaked rag... then everything went black.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 2! I think I'm going to stick with 600-1200 word chapters. I tried to add more humor into it, but I think I'm failing horribly. Desperately trying to do something, I'm stuck on a chair, pondering any new ideas for the next chapter.**


	3. Christ Hates Me Now

**Hai guys, Kipper here! Last chapter, Yui passed out. That's about all the important details you need. It's about 11:45 PM here. I'm just doing this cause, I'm trying to delay the inevitable day to come tommorow. I got some, rather boring things to do, it's called a – SUMMER SCHOOL! Yay. Well, this entire chapter is in Yui's POV.**

* * *

**1:15 AM -**

**Yui's POV:**

I awoke to some loud snoring. "Oh... what happened...? Nyygh, that's weird, I'm stuck. NYYGH EHH NYGHHH UHH" I look down and see some straps on my legs and arms.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I fell asleep. And hi. My name is Takeyama. Call me Christ. I bought you here. But you should know that, nobody else is here besides you and me, right?"

I continued to struggle, as Take – Christ was busy laughing to himself like a maniac, and I began to worry to what he WOULD do. "So... what do ya want with meh?" "I just need some questions, because I had faint memories of some people I knew, but I don't have their names, but the only name I remembered was Yui. I did some hacking and found your location, and broke into your house.

"HELLP! SOMEBO-"

"You know... this is a sound-proof room... so... keep screaming, it pleasures me."

"Yeahhh... Um, no. You're not going to use me in your sick fantasies."

There was a notable bulge, at Christ's private areas. _Errmmmm, should I say something about that...? Never mind, try not to look, try not to-__  
_

"Hmmph, I see how is. But, okay, I also remember this other guy, who has blue hair, and always talks with a red haired guy... Do you know him? I seem to get angry at him whenever I think of him. ARGHHH! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM, WHY WOULD YOU LOVE HIM – MORE THAN ME! I'M CLEARL -"

"Because he treats me with respect. Not kidnap me, and force me to answer your questions. And not have an erection from me screaming."

"SHUT UP! THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I JUST WANTED, SOME FRIENDS! OKAY? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS, TO LIVE IN ISOLATION YOUR WHOLE LIFE! HAVING EVERYONE LAUGH AT YOU, AND POINT AT YOU, and besides, I like you. Alot. So let's have fun, okay?"

"Well... I guess I really don't have a choice here, do I? But... go ahead, keep talking." _I tried to keep away the thoughts of what he would do to me later._

"I barely remember it, but, I think you were in a band called Girls Dead Monster? Heh, I remember I used to think about you all day... Until you married that asshole, and dissapeared!"

"Well, um, married? We didn't marry yet. But I plan to." _Come on... just keep answering him, and he won't kill me. Hinata, now would be a great time for you to help me. _

"SEE! You admitted it! You love him more than me! But, I guess I'll lose my virginity today then. Now... are you ready?

"WAIT! I need to get ready-"

-thump thump thump-

Christ: "Fucking interruptions! Now where is my G3..."

_Great, I'm saved! I hope it's Hinata! But it would be better if it was the law enforcers though. But it would still be nice if Hinata would come._

"Okay, check the perimter around the buildings, Tomoki and I will check the basement, Issei and Ayumu, check the first floor." "Okay." "Shure." "whhhhyyyyyy?" "shh, shut up, there might be people down there, remmeber, don't hurt anyone unless neccesary, and free the girl here.

"HE- ulp!"

"You make any noise, and I'll stab you, got it?"

I nodded my head, trying to do my best to listen to him. I'm not sure if I want to die today. Not to him, anyways.

I looked at Christ, where he was busy getting a weapon, I could see the charging handle, and that's all I needed to know what firearm he was holding, a G3. How did he even get one here? He slowly started walking towards me with a knife, and said: "Don't say anything okay?" "Mmhmm."

"Shut up! Oh shit!" I looked at Christ and saw he was staring at something in front of me.

I looked at what he was staring at, and I saw 2 pairs of legs heading down the stairs, and I head a "ka-cling" sound from Christ's G3. _Shit, shit, shit! I don't wanna die! Well, not yet._

-boom- "AGGGHH! FU" - -3 more shots come out of Christ's rifle, and one coming from the dead law enforcer's Glock. And, of course, Christ being covered by ME. The bullet grazed my right shoulder, and I let out a huge shriek, almost equivalent to Tenshi's howl. Tenshi_? Howl? What...? _

The other 2 guys from upstairs walked down, and yelled at Christ: "PUT DOWN THE G3, AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU UNHARMED!"

"Like hell you would!" I could hear him pulling the trigger, but, even I realized what he has done wrong. He forgot to pull the charging handle, so there weren't any bullets in the chamber. (I'm sorry if this was wrong, I'm not that experienced with firearms.) Fine, I'll do it this way." He pulled out a knife and made a small gash on my throat, before getting shot 3 times himself.

I looked down at Christ, and suddenly flinched cause of the cut on my neck.

"It's alright, I'll call an ambulance." The 2 policemen said as they took the straps off of my arms and legs. I blanked out, and this was all I remember.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Sorreh Christ, didn't want to make you die like that! But making you a creep was kind of fun. VERY FUN. xD**


	4. The Reunification

**Hai, lately I have been having some spare time. This chapter has a lot of dialog. And some spoilers, but I'm pretty sure you guys watched the full anime already, right? Or the manga.**

* * *

**2:00 PM -**

Yui is lying on a hospital bed, with a bandage around her throat – with Hinata fast asleep on her chest, drooling on her... "Ewww, Hinata..." And she fell asleep again.

**Hinata's POV:** (He's dreaming.)

Yui:_ "Then senpai, will you marry me?"_

Otanashi:_ "Um-"_

Hinata: _"I'll do it!"_

Otanashi:_ "Hinata..."_

Hinata: _"I'll marry you. I'm serious."_

Yui: _"B-but, you don't know who I am in the real world."_

Hinata: _"It doesn't matter what happens in the real world! I'll still marry you! No matter what!"_

Yui: _"Still, I can't even walk or stand!"_

Hinata: _"I SAID IT DOESN'T MATTER! Even if you can't move, or even if we can't have kids, I'll still marry you."_

**Yui's POV:**

Yui woke up about 5 minutes later, going "HINATTTTAAAA!"

"Huh? Oh, hey, you're awake. I'll go contact the doctor and tell him you're awake. He'll send someone over in a bit."

"No! Don't leave me, well, not again!"

"I'm sorry Yui, but I'll be back in a bit, okay?" Hinata forced a smile, and left the room.

_I'm all alone, does nobody love me? I noticed Hinata faking a smile, do they all hate me because I'm no fun? Do all I do is pester them, and annoy them? I'm worthless, I'm something Hinata would give away, on a shelf, and I'd rot there, having nobody buy me."_

**Otanashi's POV:**

_Let's see... Room 143..._

I started walking down the aisle, and I noticed a familar blue headed person. I started walking towards him, and I noticed he entered Room 143.

_The hell? Where is he going? Did one of his friends get injured or something?_

"Yo, Hinata!"

"Hi Otanashi. What are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Oh... Where are you going?"

"Room 143."

"Wait... Does that mean..."

"Yeah, who's the patient?"

"Yui. I heard she got kidnapped... Excuse me for a bit." -wipes tears-

I walked into Room 143 with Hinata, and looked at Yui's petite body, who was clutching her hair, slowly being driven to insanity.

"YUI! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, why is HE here?"

"Oh, Yui, this is Yuzuru Otanashi. He's going to fix your throat, and you'll be all fine, okay?"

"Okay."

A hour later, Yui's throat was stitched up, Hinata happily walked out of the room, with Yui in his arms. Once again, she fainted. When Otanashi was busy thinking of what to say, without thinking, he grabbed Hinata's shoulder, and yelled into his ear: "Do you know where the "others" are?"

"Ow... my ears, and what do you mean by the others? You mean "them"?

"Yeah, our friends in the SSS.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I heard the news from Yui, that Christ kidnapped her. So I guess we cross him off the list then! Oh, and Iwasawa is in this city, Yui has her as a contact."

"Hey, but, what made you remember this all of a sudden? Like, only a few days ago, you were wondering who was I talking about."

"I guess, I think that Yui being in danger, helped me regain back my memories, or just being with Yui."

"Yui...? Like... Kanade...? Kanade's heartbeat... Yeah... she was the one who helped me regain my memories..."

"Oh, I know, do you think we should gather up all of the SSS members, and reunify them, just like the afterlife?"

"That's actually pretty smart. I know a building where we could use as a meeting room."

And with those words, the ex-SSS members left the hospital.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I cured Hinata's amnesia. I think I'll make a checklist for the next chapter! And, I don't feed off of reviews. I write stories on my own accord.**


	5. Oyama and Hisako

**Ah, hello guys! I began to lose the urge to write stories, so I'll be writing in regular intervals now.**

* * *

**3:00 PM -**

**Otanashi's POV:**

Hinata, Yui and I were at my old abandoned storage building. I looked at the locked gate, and just sighed.

"Yo, Otanashi, got the keys for this place?"

"Nah, didn't think I needed them, threw them away."

"WHAT? How could you do something so stupid? Fine, I guess it was your decision then. Hey Yui, go call a locksmith. Otanashi, go and try to find some news of the other members. Oh, and, starting today, we're going to need a name for our group."

"Umm... How about Afterlife Battlefront?" I slapped him and argued: "You idiot! We're not dead anymore!"

"Ohh... that's right. How about – huh?"

Yui suddenly just popped into the conversation by poking Hinata in the stomach.

"What do you need Yui?"

"Can I think of a name too?"

I shrugged. "It's fine, nobody's stopping you. Just don't say anything as stupid as Hinata's last choice."

"HEY!"

Yui managed to laugh, and somehow, all of us brokedown laughing too. _So this is how it feels like to be back on Earth? I miss this place... but I miss those golden eyes, and silver hair, gleaming in the sunlight..._

I think that Yui noticed me shedding tears, so I turned around, and they wouldn't see me. I wouldn't want to break their spirits too.

"Hey... Otanashi... Are you okay?" Hinata walked towards me and pulled my head up from my hands. "Whoa... Are you crying?"

"N-No. I'm just yawning. Let's take a break for a while, I'm tired."

"We just got here! We didn't eve-"

"Hey, you two, I called the guy, he should be coming soon. Maybe 30 minutes? Let's go get lunch, I'm hungry."

"Same."

I noticed I was hungry also, but I didn't feel like moving from my spot. I didn't want them to see me like this. But, eventually my mind gave in to my stomach, and I stood up, waiting for them to question me. But nobody was there.

_Huh? Where did they go? Did they leave without me?_

"Yui! Hinata! Wait for me! I'm hungry too!" I felt something poke my back, I shrieked like a little girl, and almost fell on my butt.

"H-hey, did you say Yui and Hinata?"

"Yeah... I did... Do you need anything?" I looked at his green eyes, and his dark reddish hair, I immediately recognized him. _Oyama... the ordinary guy?_

"Y-yes, do you know where they went? I'm a long lost friend of theirs."

"So am I." said a voice behind Oyama. It was a high pitched voice, presumably a girls?

I looked behind Oyama, to see a brown haired girl in a ponytail, and silver eyes. I didn't know who she was, or I have forgotten.

"My name is Hisako."

Immediately, I recognized the name.

"Hey, aren't you that girl in Girls Dead Monster? You were the drummer right?"

"Girls Dead Monster? What's that?"

_Great, another one._

Oyama, who seemed to have blanked out, I looked over at him, to notice him urinating in a nearby plant.

"AGGGH, OYAMA!"

Hisako looked at Oyama and said the exact same words as me.

"STOP LOOKING THEN!"

Recovering from the sudden shock, I turned towards Hisako again, and continued to ask her questions, and she asked me the same, over time, she remembered part of the memory of the Afterlife. Oyama, who was listening attentively, said he remembered everything that involved the shadows to everything from there on, while I knew nothing of it.

After half an hour or so, a man holding some tools came over and greeted us.

"Hello, did any of you guys call me? Something about a storage building?"

I answered him: "Yeah, that was me."

"You're a girl? Well I could look at you, and say that you were, but that would be mean, wouldn't it?"

"Just open the damn lock."

"Ah, okay."

**~0.3 hours later~**

"Okay! There, it opened."

I paid him and he left as I noticed a small girl and a guy a bit too tall for her, holding hands, walking back here.

"Hey Hinata! Hey Yui!"

"Hii!"

When Yui and Hinata could see Oyama and Hisako clearly, they both dropped their bags and screamed yelling "HOW HAS LIFE BEEN?" and stuff like that.

After all the calamity has ended, Oyama told them of his adventures.

"Oh, so I bought an apartment, and got a job as a chef..." _An ordinary life, for an ordinary person._ I laughed at the thought and Oyama stopped his story and said: "What's the matter Otanashi?" I looked at him directly in the eye and replied:"N-Noth-heh-ing!" "Come on, I know you're hiding something Otanashi, come on tell us!" I gave in and told him a few lies.

Somewhere in the middle of my story, I felt a hand slap me on the face. Hard. I was on the floor, clutching my face, getting kicked by someone. I didn't bother to look up, because I already knew who it was.

Hinata looked at me with a perverted grin. "Wait, so, you thought of Hisako naked? Wow Otanashi, I never thought you were THIS interested in her- oof!"

"Shut up! You perverted freaks!" Hisako sat down on the other side of curb, while we completely ignored her, except for Yui, who kept quiet this whole time.

"Hey Otanashi, Hinata, she's hot when she's angry. You two agree?"

"Errm..."

I looked at Hinata who began to whisper, maybe so the two girls wouldn't hear him.

"Well, I guess she's kind of cute. But I'm already with Yui, so Oyama, you can have her for yourself. After all, you like her right?"

I knew where this was going after hearing Hinata's sarcastic tone. I knew where this was going, and I knew how Oyamas ordinary mind was going to react.

"How'd you know? Who told you?"

"Nobody. I just guessed."

"You sneaky little rat!" Oyama began to chase Hinata around the block, until they both lied down on the floor from exhaustion... But... I looked over at the 2 girls, and I saw Hisako blushing trying to cover her face.

"Damn Hinata... you were too loud. But... I always like a little bit of drama..." I whispered to myself. Hisako and Yui headed over, Yui sat down, but Hisako walked over and whispered something into my ear.

My eyes widened, as these few words echoed through my head.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's it for chapter 5. I added some other members in as well... My computer got taken away... So I won't be updating for a bit.**


	6. We Found Shiina In A Hopeless Place

**Hi guys. I got my desktop back... Anyways, here's the part where barely of you waited for! -.- I'm serious. I'm only in middle school, so my stories suck. So I could use some feedback to teach me the way you professionals write them. To me, my stories feel kind of choppy. I'm not the only person who agrees with me... right?**

* * *

**3:30 PM -**

**Otanashi's POV:**

I store at Hisako's eyes in disbelief. "You actually have feelings for Oyama? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I made a pouty face and began to whine.

"I didn't tell you because, obviously, you didn't need to know, and that I barely know you."

"Well, yeah, but... We've been dead together? I think?" I made a huge grin, but that quickly changed into a pained expression, as Hisako's palm collided with the side of my face.

"Owww... That hurts!" I looked at her and suddenly began lost in thoughts... _Oyama and Hisako...? Now, if they had kids... A little red-brownish haired kid? _I quickly erased that from my thoughts, and once again, got hit by another palm in the same side of my face.

"What was that for?" I exclaimed as I rubbed my poor cheek, I looked at the person who slapped me... Hisako? Again?

"You were staring at me you sick perv."

"No, um..."

"What? Otanashi was staring at you? You perverted scumbag!" I turned around to see Oyama getting ready to kick my face in.

"AAGH!" I dodged to the side and tried to regain my balance and run from this crazed used-to-be ordinary guy.

"DIE YOU FREAK!"

"WAIT! LET ME FINISH!"

"DON'T MAKE UP EXCUSES! DIE!"

_Well... I don't think I can reason with him. _I picked up a rock the sized of my fist and threw it at my pursuer.

"Nyyygh!" Oyama fell to the floor, as the rock hit his chest. Blood was flowing out of his newly made wound. _Why'd I just do that... That's going to put our friendship to an halt, for sure... Damn. _I made a mental note: Don't throw rocks at ordianary people.

Hisako looked at me, with tears in her eyes. "Oyama! What the hell did you do that for Otanashi? He's bleeding! Come on, don't die Oyama!"

"I won't die... This wound is too small... but it hurts like hell... Ugh... hey, Hisako, can you take a look at my chest?"

"Errmmm... I'm just doing this cause you're injured okay?"

Hisako nearly vomited on Oyama as she saw the large fist sized purple and blue bruise, and quite a lot of blood flowing out.

"Does it look okay?"

"Y-Yeah... It looks fine. Just get some rest okay? We'll go contact a ambulance."

Hinata and Yui woke up at all the noise.

"Huh? What's wrong? Oh crap, OYAMA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Hinata frantically looked for some medical supplies in his bag, and came up with a small bandage.

"Ermm... is this good?"

Yui punched Hinata in the stomach and shouted in his ear. "OOF-"

"Quit fooling around Hinata! And go call for help!"

"Owww... Okay... Hey Oyama, you alright?"

_I bet they all hate me now. _I sighed and walked away from the ex-SSS members.

Hinata noticed me walking away from the scene, I don't think he suspected I did it. "Hey! Otanashi! Where are you going? Do you know who did this?"

I heard a faint voice saying: "It was Otanashi. He threw a rock at Oyama, because he got mad."

Hinata looked at me in disbelief. "No, he wouldn't do such a thing!"

"YES HE WOULD!"

Oyama stirred from his pained state. Hisako harshly told them both to shut up. After walking 15 minutes away from them, I checked my phone. I looked at my notepad, and this is what is showed:

Alive – Me

Unknown – Yuri

Unknown – Kanade

I shed a tear, as I read Kanade's name, I had a sudden flashback of Kanade dissapearing on my arms, I wiped my tears away, promised that I would find her soon, and continued reading the list.

Alive – Hinata

Unknown – Takamatsu

Unknown – Noda

Unknown – Shiina

Unknown – Yusa

Unknown – Fujimaki

Unknown – TK

I looked at the list so far, and mumbled to myself: "We have a long way to go..." I looked at TK's name and remembered his few words. _Knocking On Heaven's Door._ "Heh... Those were the good days... Until those shadows came. I brushed off that thought and continued reading.

Unknown – Matsushita

Alive (Injured) – Oyama

Deceased – Takeyama (Christ)

Unknown – Chaa

Unknown – Naoi

_Should we even bother to find him? Bah, I guess we should. I might as well save him once again._

Alive – Iwasawa

Alive – Yui

Alive – Hisako

Unknown – Irie

Unknown – Sekine

_2 more to go... Then we can manage to reform GirlDeMo..._

Out of the blue, I got kicked by something on the back, and then the person sat on me, saying: "CUUUTEEEE! LOOK AT DOG!" Of course, I knew who this person was. The cute-crazed Shiina.

"Oh... hey Shiina."

"Huh? How do you know my name? Who told you? I'll be sure to kill them next time to meet."

"You don't remember me?"

"No."

I sighed, I had to teach another person. About half an hour later, I recieved a call from Hinata. _He's probably wondering where I went._

I answered the phone, to hear Hinata screaming into the microphone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"SHUT UP! I'm going to take a break for a while. Oh, and I found Shiina."

"Shiina? How? Oh, and if you don't mind, we're using your name to pay for the supplies for our little group."

"It's fine, and I found Shiina with h- LOOK AT THAT DOG! Shhush, Shiina! I'm on the phone! But... Okay. I must concentrate... on nothing. Got it. Okay, now go-"

"Hello? Otanashi? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I found her when she tackled me with a puppy in her hands... Don't know how she got it, but we let it go."

"Okay, I don't really need to know that, but, where are you?"

"Oh... Here, I'll send you my current location."

"Oh, and here's the reason I called you. Why did you attack Oyama? I know you wouldn't throw rocks at ordiary people right?"

"Bah, he misunderstood what I was doing. You seee... I was staring at Hisako-"

"Was it fun?"

"Shut up, let me finish. I was staring at Hisako, Oyama got all defensive for her, he got angry and started to attack me... I picked up a rock in self-defense. That's all I have to say for my side of the story."

"Ahh, okay. I'll try to explain this to the rest of them, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

**~End Call~**

"Hey Shiina!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember anything of the shadows?"

"You mean the shadows behind you?"

"No, no, I mean like the ones in the afterlife."

"What afterlife?"

"I thought you would actually remember that, but... Follow me, I'll look for something that might trigger your memory."

I met up with Hinata and the rest, Hisako and Oyama were in the warehouse, keeping watch, in case of any other members walking by. After 2 hours of walking and complaining, we reached a waterfall.

I looked at all of the water, and gaped. "What are we even doing here...?"

"I don't know, Shiina said something about following her natural sense of direction."

"What sense of direction? She collided into me just a few hours ago!"

"Hey... what's that?"

"What's what?"

"Look behind you."

I looked behind me, and saw a box about to fall off of the waterfall. And inside... there was a small mechanical dog. With the wind-up thing and all.

_Am I the only one here who thinks this wasn't a coincidence?_

"U-ugh..." Shiina fell to her knees, and clutched her face.

Yui was the first one to notice, "SHIINA! Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. Oh... Hinata, Yui, Otanashi! What are you guys doing here for?"

"Wha...? Wait, did you just call me Yui? You remember! Yay! Let's go get ice cream."

_Ice cream? Here? No, no, first thing is, we need to find a way to get us all out of the woods. _"Umm... Can we at least leave the forest first?"

"Oh, right!"

Shiina started looking around, and she pulled out a compass. "Follow me guys."

We followed her, hoping for the best.

"ARRGGGHHHH!"

All of turned around, to see a familiar guy, who somehow tripped and fell.

* * *

**Tripped and fell. Is that the best I can think of? Ah, well, here's chapter 6... No notices for this chapter.**


	7. Shiina Tastes Good

**Hi. I think Otanashi has been finding the SSS Members too easily, so I guess I'll slow things down a bit.**

* * *

**Otanashi's POV:** (again)

I looked behind me and noticed a man who looked just like me, except older.

Hinata nudged me and said: "Hey, is that your old man?"

I shot him a menacing look and replied: "I don't know... It's been so long since I've seen my old man, so I'm not sure."

Then Shiina came up to me and punched me in the stomach.

"Argh! What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, but, is that your father?"

"I don't know."

Poke. Poke. Poke. I turned around to see who was poking me, and saw the cute innocent face that Yui had, who was just staring at my back jabbing it.

"Hey, is-"

"I DON'T KNOW IF THATS MY FATHER, SO EVERYONE. JUST SHUT UP!"

Tap. Tap. Tap. -sigh- "I SAID THATS NO-"

"Hey son."

I turned around and store at the older man who called himself my father. I looked at him more closely, and realized he had a very similiar appearance. Except for a cut on his cheek when he tripped.

"Hi dad. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has been, son."

We rejoiced.

Shiina and the others all looked at me, and I could barely hear her, but I could hear a faint "This isn't as stupid as I thought it would be."

*Slap*

All of us turned our heads to see the legendary Shiina, slapped by the minuscule Yui. "Shut up Shiina! You're ruining the emotional part!"

"You idiot!"

They began fighting, and I quickly grabbed Shiina, while Oyama grabbed Yui. _Wouldn't Hinata get angry at him for doing that?_

"OYAMA! Let me handle Yui! Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Says the one who didn't take a shower for 2 days."

"THERE WERE NO SHOWERS AROUND HERE!"

_They never stop fighting, do they? But, that's the reason why the guild was made. For us all to work together for an cause. Right now, our cause is to try to bring everyone together! But we can't do that without any leads. But... I think we should try music shops first. Or any of those places where TK might go to pretty often._

Oyama and Hinata were fighting, so Yui escaped Oyama's watch and punched Shiina in the stomach.

_Crap! I'm still holding Shiina! AGH!_

"GYAAA!"

Shiina kicked off her shoe as hard as she could, and the shoe bounced off of Yui's face, knocking her unconscious.

Hisako sighed. "You idiots." Shiina grumbled and snorted back to her: "Aren't I supposed to say that?"

Knowing that another fight would happen, I grabbed Shiina back, but she elbowed me in the stomach, making us both fall. Again!

"Quit - oof - hitting me!" I heard some snickers behind me, when I finally looked down, and I realized that I was on top of Shiina. _  
_

_These fools better not tell anything to Kanade._

"KYAAAA! GET OFF ME!" Shiina kicked me in the leg, but that caused me to topple onto her, and, well, I think you've seen enough things to realize what would happen.

-smooch-

Of course, me being a male, I didn't really hate this feeling. Nor did I like it that much. But it was enjoyable, so I savored the moment while it lasted. I finally got off of Shiina, (which she slapped me after) and apologized.

Shiina and I returned to the storage house, and we sat away from each other, still blushing at what happened earlier. Everyone else stared. Yui woken up, unaware of what happened.

_Phew, Yui is a loud mouth and doesn't keep her mouth shut. For once, I actually approved of her getting hit by Shiina's shoe._

We placed a carpet, couches, a small TV and some other things needed for our large guild house. We hung up banners, placed some food and drink in there, and began to think of our next task. I was appointed temporary leader, until we found Yuri. We all paided an equal share for the electricity bill, and supplies bill.

_So, this is how it started._

* * *

**Well, I gotta admit, this chapter was kind of horrible. Looks like I'm out of ideas. I guess I'll edit it every once in a while, if any new ideas come to mind. But, personally, I hate writing stories where I have to build up the characters memory. Like amnesia, and people have to help them remember. It takes alot of thinking. Which I hardly ever do. I'm stupid. xD**


	8. Can I Have Some Bacon? No

**Hello guys! Recently, the support from you guys have increased, so thank you to Animelover4798 for the great feedback! I'm going to try writing in 3rd person. Although, I think it might be a challenge for me...**

* * *

**7:45 AM-**

Yui was the first one to wake. She got up, looked around the room, and noticed that Hisako and Oyama were in the same mattress. And that Oyama has his arms on her breasts... Yui woke Hinata and everyone else up, and the all noticed the couple, still sleeping.

Yui shook enthusiastically and said "Hey, let's make them kiss!"

Otanashi and the others agreed, except for the sleeping couple. "So... Otanashi, you get Hisako, Shiina you get Oyama."

The 2 locked eyes, and agreed. He, as gently as he could, pushed Hisakos head closer to Oyamas. Shiina, using her stealthy techniques, kicked Oyamas head into Hisakos. Afterwards, the most amazing thing Hinata has ever seen, (besides Yui), Oyama wrapped his arms around Hisako's head, and pulled them closer together.

Hisako woke up to find her lips touching his lips. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She kicked Oyama, and ran outside, wearing only her pajamas. Oyama, wincing in pain, just looked at her running away, still unknowing what he did wrong, and sat up.

Everybody thought: _Bunny pajamas? Interesting._

"Damn it guys. What the hell did you do?"

Yui then perked up and emotionlessly said: "Shiina and Otanashi made you guys kiss."

"What?"

"No. Yui did."

"YUIIIII! I'LL KILL YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING!" Oyama then began to chase Yui across the building, tripping over empty bottles every now and then. It was just Hinata, Shiina, and Otanashi. Otanashi picked up a couple of Cokes and handed it to Shiina.

"Hey, Otanashi, can I get a coke too?"

"No."

"Fine."

Yui came back, with a scrape on her face, blood mixed with tears, dripping onto her pink and white striped skirt. Oyama, on the floor, with a lamp, on the floor, which he probably tripped on.

'Yui are you okay?' Hinata's eyes said so otherwise.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. OF COURSE IM NOT FINE!"

"Okay, okay. I'll go get a bandage and some isopropyl alcohol."

"Huh? What's isopopper alcohol? I'm not thristy."

"It's rubbing alcohol. Isopropyl alcohol is basicall-

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Come on, go get the alcohol already! I'm still bleeding here."

"Okay."

Hinata, tending to her wounds, finished in a few minutes. Right when he finished, a limping Oyama got up from the ground and apologized. On that very moment, Hisako came back with a portable television, with the cable box, and all. Oyama looked at her in question.

"Oh, hey there. What's that? A television?"

"Yeah, I found it buried in a pile of electronics I have."

"Last time I went inside your home, you had like a dozen cell phones." Hisako blushed, while everybody else left and continued with whatever they were doing.

Shiina called out from the wall-less kitchen. "Hey! What do you guys want for breakfast?" Otanashi store at her. _Shiina in an apron? And she's cooking? She knows how to cook? All I see her do is just stand in a corner, and try to balance a broomstick. When'd she make time for lessons?_

"Eggs and bacon!"

"We don't have any bacon!"

"You have no bacon? Then get some ham."

"Okay."

"Erm, can I get some pancakes?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll take some eggs."

"How do you want it prepared?"

"Scrambled."

"Okay... give me 30 minutes. Go outside and play or something."

Yui whispered something into Hinata's ear. Hinata nodded. "Hey, guys, we're going out to the park. We'll be back in a hour or so. Oh. and we'll be buying breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

**Well, here's a quite short chapter. Thanks for the support! **


	9. Oyama Caught

**Hi. I'm sorry if my stories suck, I'm still trying to get the hang of it, and hopefully it'll improve over the the next few months or a year. I noticed that the only character who has a job is Otanashi. Nah, I'll leave jobs out, I'll let them make money on their own, or however you explain this.**

* * *

Hinata and Yui were walking towards the park. But somewhere along their stroll, Yui asked Hinata to buy some food.

"Hinata, can you buy me something to eat? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too. How about we eat over there?"

Hinata pointed at a small building in the corner, which hung out a large sign reading: **Sandwiches/Subs**"

"Meh, okay."

Hinata walked along with Yui into the small sandwich shop. Yui ran into the store, and tripped over the small step right at the doorway.

"Yui... there's a sign that says Watch Your Step... You really should be more careful."

Yui picked herself up from the ground, and opened the door, as the aroma of lettuce and toasted break filled their noses.

"Wow... This place is amazing!"

"Hello! Welcome to my sandwich shop! Do you need anything?" The man behind the counter looked short and plump, with a Mario looking mustache. His clothes were stained with grease.

"Um... yes. I'll have sourdough bread with some roasted beef, provolone cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and some green peppers. I'll have some honey mustard on it too."

"Okay, what does she want?"

"Yui, what do you want?"

"Um, can I have italian bread with roasted beef also, swiss cheese, tomatoes, cucumbers and some olives. I don't need any of those sauce things."

"Okay, that'll take about 4 minutes. Go ahead and have a seat. Do you want any drinks or sides?"

"2 Cokes, and a bag of chips."

"Okay."

Hinata paid him.

"Thank you."

Hinata sat down at a 2 chair table, and he patiently waited for his order.

"Sourdough with Roasted Beef and Honey Mustard!"

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay, here you go."

He opened his sandwich with blood thirsty eyes. He ate with a speed not even the world's fastest eater could match.

"Wow, you must be real hungry!"

"Nah, -nom- I just -nom- really -gulp- like Roasted beef!"

"Ah."

"Italian Bread with Roasted Beef with no dressings!" (or whatever they are)

"Me-e!"

"Here you go, miss."

Yui ate her sandwich, but to a less faster speed than Hinata.

"Ahh... I'm done."

"Same. Wait... Hey, look at the exit, do you see those 2 people walking out?"

As they finished, a female with purple hair, shoulder-length, and a man, with purple hair, who was holding a long wooden pole in his right arm. The mans left art was around the girls shoulders, but he was a little too tall to do that. So he just held handz with her. (Its not a halberd because you cant bring a real weapon outside and go walking around with it)

"Well, yeah, they're the only people in this building, besides you and me, and that sandwich guy over there."

"Don't they seem oddly familiar to you?"

"Yeah, they do. How about we comfirm it?"

"Let's go."

The 2 stood up, and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, thanks for the sandwiches! They were good!"

"Thanks, come back again!"

Hinata looked left and right, but they were no where to be seen.

"Huh? Weird. Oh, let's head to the park."

"Nah, I don't feel like it. Let's go watch a movie or something."

"Sure, let me just call Otanashi to tell him."

**-Back at the storage building-**

Otanashi sighed. They had been doing nothing but playing with any electronics they had, and slept. Even Shiina, surprisingly, was bored.

"Hey Shiina, since it's just you and me-"

"Oyama."

"Right, and Oyama, so... do you um, want to go somewhere? Like, watch a movie or something?"

"What kind?"

Otanashi pulled a small poster out of his pocket. "This one."

"The Story Of She?"

"Yeah! Look here at what the critics said, That's what she said! 4/5 - "I didn't say any of those things!"

"Looks boring."

"I know. I just wanted to see if you would come."

But he secretly wanted to see it, just because he had nothing else to do, and he kind of had some romantic feelings for Shiina, ever since the mechanical puppy incident back in the Afterlife.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep."

**Otanashi's POV-**

_Hmm, what can I do... I can go buy stuff, but for what? We don't need anything... Hmm... _

-yawn-

"Ugh, I'm tired. I guess I'll sleep too."

I walked up to my mattress, and noticed Shiina, right next to my assigned sleeping area.

_How did I ever miss this? Am I that blind? Oh.. wait, she didn't sleep last night... She must be tired, so she shouldn't wake up that easily..._

As gently as I could, I crawled under my blankets, which were shared with _her_. I then succumbed to sleep.

**3rd** **Person**** POV-**

Oyama, who was reading some naughty magazines, hiding under his blanket cover, enjoying himself... *If you know what I mean.*

Hisako went to make her mattress, but noticed a huge lump of person under the blankets. She sighed and lifted up the blankets, and saw a shocked Oyama, hands in his pants, magazine stuck to his face from sweat. Oyama tore off the magazine from his face, and answered to Hisakos silent question.

"Well, you see... Umm..."

"Yeah, I understand. You're a healthy male and you have to do your own things. I'll leave you alone now."

* * *

***No idea how to build a romantic plot because I'm forever alone* Well, that's the end of Chapter 9... I don't really have much things to put down here, but I like taking up extra space.**


	10. The Theme Park

**Hello guys! The 10th Chapter milestone... Besides the fact that every chapter has only 800 - 1300 words... But I have no intention any more of making a huge chapter, due to the fact that my belongings are usually confiscated, and even though I have barely anyone reading this, I don't like to keep readers left in the darkness. But they have other things to do than read my story, right? I mean, it's just only one thing to read, and they have many other things to do in their life.**

* * *

Once again, the group wakes up, but only this time, Otanashi and Shiina were missing. The 2 were happily walking towards a amusement park, hoping to enjoy their day without any interruptions.

"Hey Shiina, don't you think we should call Hinata or someone, so they know where we are? I mean, they might get worried, and they'll search for us."

"Or they won't do anything. Just ignore them. They're so stupid."

"Alright. I trust you Shiina." _I'll just say I'm going to the restroom and call them. _

The 2 walked through the gates, paid admission, and Otanashi immediately decided to go to the restroom.

"Why? You went 30 minutes ago."

"Remember that soda I drank? That. I'll be back soon, stay here, okay?"

"Okay, get moving."_  
_

**-Otanashi's POV- **

I opened the Men's restroom door, and looked around for anyone that might obstruct my field of view of the small opening through the door. Nobody. *tap tap tap* Calling "Hinata..." _Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. __  
_

"Huh? Otanashi? Where are you?"

"Oh, hey, I went to the theme park with Shiina, so we might not be back soon. Just letting you know."

"With Shiina? What-"

I closed the phone and left the bathroom, to find a grumpy Shiina, eyeing me as I left the restroom.

"What took you so long?"

"It was only like 30 seconds!"

"If you only took a piss, it should only be about 20 seconds. Did you call anybody? Hmm?"

"Uh-uh."

"Fine, give me your phone."

"W-why?"

"Checking your call log."

"Fine. I called Hinata to let them know. I swear, I'm not lying."

Shiina turned around and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along somewhere. She started running, leaving me trying to keep up with her amazingly fast pace, but when she stopped, I was unprepared for the sudden halt, and came running face first onto the back of her head.

"AA- Ow."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I ran into you."

"How foolish. Here, give the man your ticket. Let's go on this ferris wheel!"

I looked up at the huge ferris wheel, and I started shaking violently, yup, I'm afraid of heights.

"Come on. Hurry up! They're about to start!"

"Okay. Here you go. 1 ticket for me, and 1 ticket for her."

The man opened the latch and let us walk inside, and the doors looked like they were about to break from little kids pounding it from the fear of being so high up.

"What's wrong Otanashi? Are you scarrrred?"

"W-w-what? No! Well..."

"You had 2 extra w's. It's okay, you're here with me, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go, we're making the operator angry."

We got up, and I took a seat on the left side, away from Shiina.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I don't really like being next to someone while I'm in a small closed space like this one."

"Suit yourself."

After 3 minutes of hell, I finally got off of the machine which nearly made me faint from fear.

"Erm... are you alright?"

"N-not really, I'll go sit down somewhere, you go have fun, I'll catch up with you later."

"Bye for now."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter 10!**


End file.
